


ART - Not Meek, Not Biddable, Too Unconventional, So Very Screwed

by Tarlan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Teen Wolf Big Bang, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for Lara's story in <b>Teen Wolf Big Bang</b> 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Not Meek, Not Biddable, Too Unconventional, So Very Screwed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Meek, Not Biddable, Too Unconventional, So Very Screwed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698289) by [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill). 



I had the pleasure of creating artwork for Lara's story _Not Meek, Not Biddable, Too Unconventional, So Very Screwed_. I loved the idea of Stiles discovering he was different and having to make the best of a bad situation. Loved that he chose so well despite outward appearances, giving this a lovely _Beauty and the beast_ flavor.

**Click on wallpapers, banner, dividers for larger images**

**Cover 1 - Peter and Stiles**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/616649/616649_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 1 - Peter and Stiles**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/616232/616232_original.jpg)

**Cover 2 - Stiles**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/618158/618158_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 2 - Stiles**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/617565/617565_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 3 - Stiles**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/617792/617792_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 4 - Peter**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/613642/613642_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 5 - Peter**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/613899/613899_original.jpg)

01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |   
  
**Divider - 720x30**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/604409/604409_original.jpg)

**Divider - 1200x50**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/603928/603928_original.jpg)

I do hope you like the artwork and I hope you will read the story!  
.


End file.
